


WIP Amnesty 2018

by Rubynye



Category: Black Panther (2018), Space Vehicles, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Yuletide approaches, so it's time to clear out the files of things that will never be finished.





	1. By Truth's Light (Wonder Woman 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Diana and Steve make best use of their time. And Hestia's lasso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone I wanted to write about The Night Steve And Diana Spent Together, and I had thoughts about what a breath of fresh air she was for him with her lack of the societal conceptions he'd known all his life. But I never managed to get the story even halfway, so.

Dedicate to RembrandtsWife  
http://archiveofourown.org/comments/115802703

EDITING NOTE: HAVE LAMP FLICKER AND GUTTER OUT WHILE THEY DON'T NOTICE -- also see notes in Todooo file

By Truth's Light

How Diana and Steve make best use of their time. And Hestia's lasso.

 

As Steve's garments hit the floor, Diana lays her hands on his shoulders and finds him shaking. The air swirls chill around them, crisp as a mountain stream, the rolling cloud of his breath shines dimly in the lamplight as they sit here on the little bed. His skin's radiant beneath her palms, smooth over firm muscle and solid bone; she slides her cupped hands down his arms, over warm swells of hard flesh, and finds no cold-bumps all the way to his wrists. Yet he's trembling, dark lashes shivering against his skin, teeth very white in the dimness, denting the tenderness of his lip. 

"Are you cold?" Diana asks. She feels the chill like water, flowing past in the drafty room, but her inner warmth easily overcomes it and the vigorous day sings in her blood. But just as Steve still wears a bandage on his right shoulder, perhaps he feels the cold more than she, maybe she shouldn't have stripped him so impetuously. 

He shakes his head, looking up at her through his lashes, tiny flecks glowing in the deep blue of his eyes, his breath soft puffs. She worries still, but _Are you afraid?_ is a question no warrior cares to hear, so Diana leans in to kiss him again, hoping to warm him.

Steve kisses her back fervently, wrapping his hands around her wrists, his lips stroking hers until he stills, shuddering into a sigh over her mouth. Or, rather, he never stopped, his fingers quivering. "You are afraid," bursts from her before she even opens her eyes. Perhaps she frightens him: the women she's met here are smaller than she, swathed neck to ankles in concealing cloth. Perhaps--

"No," Steve says, "I mean --" Diana pulls back to allow him space, and he reaches out one freed hand to grasp Hestia's lasso again, its light flaring bright and golden as he winds it around his wrist. "Yes," he admits, and rolls his luminous eyes, and she helplessly smiles. "I mean, I want you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, the most splendid fighter I've ever seen. I just, it was a long full day and you could break me in half, I'm frightened _and_ aroused. And babbling. Um." He bites his lip again on further words, but doesn't peel the lasso away.

Diana has to laugh, laying her fingers in Stev'es upturned hand. "I thank you, I think." She looks up again and he's smiling, golden sparks lighting his eyes like a noonday sky. "I want you, Steve," she says aloud, wondering in her heart after a more accurate word, watching the fire flare in his eyes. "You're beautiful and valiant."

"That means a helluva lot from you," he says softly, and "please touch me," and louder, "goddammit," but still makes no move to remove the lasso. Diana feels her eyebrows rise as she smiles, lifting her hand to his chest where a bruise glows with heat beneath her fingers, and he shakes his head, saying, "That's not fair, Diana, you're laughing at me."

"I'm surprised," she explains, the lasso thrumming against her skin as he lifts his hands to her arms, as she strokes his chest, so like and unlike a woman's, square muscles directly beneath his skin rather than the soft rounds of breasts. "You can put the lasso aside if it makes you unhappy."

"Nothing about you makes me unhappy," Steve replies, and "God that sounds stupid," and "oh, please do that again," after she tweaks his nipples, measuring their resilience. She does again, both sides together, and his head tips back, his fingers clutching her arms, a deep and gorgeous noise falling from his bobbing throat. "Oh fuck. I just --" as he heaves upright again to face her, "I lie so much, it's my job," as he caresses her shoulders, her neck, her nape, framing her face with his hands, "I want to be honest with you," and she believes him down to her bones. 

"Thank you," seems the best response to this gift, and he smiles and leans in for another kiss. Their knees and noses bump, and she longs for the full press of the warmth his body promises, and she's still in her armor, why? She pulls her mouth back from his just to say, "Lie down with me," and he gives that soft sigh again as he does, lifting his long legs into the bed, sliding his fingers into her hair.

She has to let go of him, just to reach back and unfasten her armor, the lasso pulsing against her cheek as he moans, "I miss your hands already."

"Shh, you'll have them back." She peels her armor away, unwraps her loincloth, and last of all slips her bracers off to crown the pile. "Now we're naked together." She swings her leg across his, planting her knees either side of his hips. His skin calls to hers, but she keeps herself arched above him for a moment more, space to raise the heat between them. 

His gaze roves her body like caressing hands. "You're so perfect," he sighs, and she smiles appreciation as she looks him over in turn, sleek curves and angles she remembers from their talk at bathing pools, but now he hides nothing, his phallos hard up against his belly. "Your breasts," he singles out, and she looks up to his face to see how difficult he finds this to say. "They're even prettier than I thought from that little golden number you were wearing. I really said all of that." He drags his gaze to her face with just as much seeming difficulty. "This is a hell of a lot of honesty."

"I like it." Diana rewards him with a kiss, pulls back and kisses the heel of his hand just above the looped lasso. "Tell me what you want."

"Everything," he breathes, low and fervent, his eyes wide and deep. "I want to touch your breasts, to taste them, to kiss you all over, to fuck you so hardly, whoa, I'm sorry, that was so crude to say to a lady, but I want..."

"Shh." She kisses the in fallen crease between his eyebrows. "You shall have." The curved finial of his nose, the bow of his upper lip as he purses his mouth to kiss her chin. "Touch me," she tells him, and he moans into her mouth, his hands firmly stroking the length of her back, curving to her buttocks and hips, sliding up her sides and cupping her breasts as he kisses her as truthfully as he spoke, as he rolls his hips up towards her. She feels her own beauty in his hands, the familiar exaltation of her body made new once again by a lover's touch, and his beneath hers as she tucks one hand under his billowing ribs and curls the other around his phallos, which twitches responsively against her palm as her nipples tingle against his. There are carven rods of leather-wrapped wood and polished ivory, but the living firmness and the frantic pulse in her hold are new as anything of these strange days away from home, and far more pleasant than most.

She tries a stroke, holding her fingers just tightly enough to grasp, and he groans and arches up, their mouths smearing apart as he murmurs, "Please, yes," and kisses her cheeks and chin. Diana misses his mouth, recapturing it with a growl as she strokes him again, feeling herself bedewing. He twists a little, pushing one thigh over the other, and she presses down onto it, rubbing up pleasure against slick skin and hard flesh. She'll want to be touched soon, she can imagine his broad fingers --

Steve trembles all over, going rigid in every limb, and pulls his hands to cup her elbows, rips their mouths apart to gasp, "Diana, Diana." She opens her eyes at his urgent voice, and sees the wash of golden light across his body, sharp along his chin. "I have to know," he says, "I should've asked, but I can't think of when, but -- have you ever?"

"Lain with another?" Diana wants his mouth back, his motion back. "Shared the pleasures of the flesh?" She runs her teeth along his chin and feels him quiver in fearful delight. "Who do you think I read Clio's treatises with?" Her sweet lovers flicker through her memory, and she presses her smile to Steve's textured cheek. 

Ridiculously talkative, Steve pushes up on one elbow, his eyes intent. "But never with a man?"

"Not until tonight." Diana pushes him flat again, mouthing the strong column of his throat, and he moans for her. "Wrap me in Hestia's lasso and ask me after," she tells him, rocking on his thigh, biting along his jaw. 

"Oh holy fuck I'd like that," Steve breathes, his arm curling around her back, but insists, "but I don't -- I can't hurt you -- you've only been with girls, does that count?"

Diana blinks, and lifts her head, thinking she should perhaps be angry, but all she feels is fondness as she looks into his truth-lit eyes, at his gleaming-wet mouth. "Does this make such a difference?" she asks in turn, stroking him again, watching his eyes flutter and his mouth widen into a shining grin. There's a slick drop at the tip, which she smears with her thumb and feels him shudder all over.

"You have a point," Steve concedes, raising his head to kiss her, his hand to her hair again. Diana smiles against his mouth, strokes her tongue across his to remind him of their current conversation, cups his softly bristly nape in her hand to pull him deeper into the kiss. 

Sensibly, Steve follows her back into pleasure, pressing their bodies together, setting her nipples tingling against his chest, her skin sparking against his, their hearts beating each to each. She's getting close, rising to the crest, but she feels she'd like to be full for it, and wants to try their fit, so she murmurs against his mouth, "come on then, fuck me," and delights in his expected groan.

"Diana," Steve rumbles into her cheek, so low she feels his voice in her bones, "Diana, Diana," as if her name is the only word in his head, in the world. "Oh my God, I shouldn't've said that, I want you so much, I want to feel you all around me."

"Mmm, that sounds good." She pushes back just enough to see his face, lips parted and eyes dark and sparkling, and his fingers press into her arm, over her scalp, down her nape as he caresses her. THe next roll of his hips brushes his testes across her wrist, and she glances down curiously, letting go a moment to stroke over their odd texture, the purse of flesh drawn up tight, and lower still over the hard curve of his buttocks. "If we had some oil," she muses, "I could penetrate you in turn, would you like that?"

His gasp gives assent even though his next words are a choked, "I shouldn't want it."

"But you do," she answers curiously, as he nods and frowns, looking pained. His bottom is springy and delightful but she slides her hand back up to the segmented muscles of his belly, and leans in to kiss his frown away. "Another time," she tells him, watching the light in his eyes. "For now, how should I lie?" She shifts her weight, ready to lie down, but he curves his fingers to her waist.

"Stay right here, on top of me, up a little." He curls his chin down, looking along their bodies, and Diana reaches for the single pillow and pushes it beneath his shoulders. "Thanks, yeah, I think, that'll work better for you."

As she follows his directions, feeling his phallos slide between her legs, Diana says, "You just want me to ride you," and smiles to hear his chuckle. He lets out a breathy little facsimile of a whinny, and as she laughs she looks up to his face, his lopsided smile and bottomless eyes, and her heart swells within her until she must kiss him again, lip to tender lip. 

When she rocks back she reaches down to part herself as she pushes onto him, feeling the thick slide under her fingers, hot inside her. Steve's breath stops entirely for a long moment as Diana settles back carefully onto him, taking him into her until they settle flush, her back straight up, her bottom on the tops of his thighs.

Diana inhales and opens eyes she didn't realize she'd closed. Setve gasps a huge whooping breath and exhales, "You feel so wonderful," his hands gentle on her hips. "Better than wonderful. I can't even find words."

 

[describe how he feels inside her. have her say, "surely we don't just sit here?" and they try to get moving and can't get coordinate, she growls and holds his hands down and bounces on him and he really really likes it. Frantic on both their parts. the feel. riding and kissing his throat and chest, the bruises, his underarm and the particular redolence of his scent there. He tells her she's a force of nature, wonder and phenom, begs to be allowed to touch her, touches her and she comes, him kissing her breasts frantically and his hand on her back, stroking her and the noise he makes when she comes, again.  
he says he won't last much longer, she encourages him, he comes, she is alarmed by his deflation, (bring up notes from below) he says he's down for the count, offers her more, fingers her until she comes some more times. Her hand on his cheek and the weatherbeaten texturedness of his skin. 

 

 

" I wanted to try to tell you everything I think of you, you're a wonder and a phenom and I really want to fuck you."  
He says she's a force of nature, like a hurricane or springtime, that  
she's beyond that, and he just wants to feel her all over him, wrapped around him. 

His blue eyes sparkling with the golden light.

The way one feels beautiful under a lover's hands (detail as he touches and kisses her) Note them getting gradually wilder and wilder.

Hopefully in the future she'll have time to train his fingers but right now  
she's amenable . Discussion of the harsh sound of the word.

 

Memory of her lover Merippe, saying "you destiny is greater than us, greater than me," while breaking up with her.

Sex choreography: she strokes his dick, he kisses her breasts, talk about where else he wants to put his mouth,, all over. She grips the lasso and holds his wrist down to keep him still a she guides him into her. the feel. riding and kissing his throat and chest, the bruises, his underarm and the particular redolence of his scent there. him kissing her breasts frantically and his hand on her back, then stroking her and the noise he makes when she comes, twice, and then he comes. 

He deflates and she asks if she hurt him and he laughs breathlessly and says, "no, just down for the count, do you want more?"

She pull his lasso hand over her, rolling them onto their sides and wrapping ti around his waist, unwinding from his wrist (semi-sentient lasso unwinding almost of its own accord) so he can finger her to another few orgasms, his mouth against her shoulder, his other hand on her back, their fronts pressed together.. Finally yawns and "I wish we could keep going but we'd better sleep."

Afterwards washing up in a bucket of cold water, her first. The lamp is out of oil. He watches her "I like watching you by truth's light", titledrop. He lets go of the  
lasso to wash up, wants the bathing pools back and complains about the dark, and she takes hold of it to continue lighting their way. They put some of their clothes back on to sleep. She could sleep in armor but doesn't want to. She says "now you can lie to me again" and he says, "I don't think I want to," and they snuggle to sleep. (He's the little spoon)

 

By Truth's Light

How Diana makes best use of her time with Steve

Diana's undressing Steve and he starts shaking. The lasso thing. Finishing  
undressing, she says, 'tell me what you want', he says, 'I want to fuck  
you, I mean, I want you to do what you want with me but I really hope that  
means you want me to fuck you, I mean, I'm sorry, that's so crude, you're  
a wonder and a phenom and I really want to fuck you." she asks him if he  
wants to let go of the lasso and he says, "no, I want to give you all my  
truth."

His blue eyes sparkling with the golden light.

The way one feels beautiful under a lover's hands (detail as he touches and kisses her)

Hopefully in the future she'll have time to train his fingers but right now  
she's amenable . Discussion of the harsh sound of the word.

He asks if it's her first time, she says of course not. He asks, does that  
count? she laughs at him and says "of course it counts, do you think this  
makes such a difference? as she pets his dick. "lovely though it is." he  
concedes there.

Memory of her lover Merippe, saying "you destiny is greater than us, greater than  
me," while breaking up with her.

Afterwards washing up in a bucket of cold water, her first. He watches her  
"I like watching you by truth's light", titledrop. He lets go of the  
lasso to wash up and complains about the dark, and she takes hold of it to  
continue lighting their way. They put their clothes back on to sleep. She  
says "now you can lie to me again" and he says, "I don't think I will,"  
and they snuggle to sleep.

 

http://pearwaldorf.tumblr.com/post/161454985777/stopthatimp-stopthatimp-i-saw-wonder-woman-and

stopthatimp:

stopthatimp:

I SAW WONDER WOMAN AND I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT STEVE AND DIANA BANGING AND STEVE THINKING DIANA’S A VIRG AND DIANA BEING LIKE “LMAO NOT EXACTLY” AND ALSO MAYBE STEVE LASSOS HIMSELF BECAUSE HE WANTS DIANA TO KNOW THAT WHATEVER HAPPENS THIS NIGHT WAS 10000% WHAT HE WANTS AND THAT HE WAS COMPLETELY HONEST WITH HER IN EVERY WAY, AND ALSO, HE LIKES BEING SEXILY TIED UP

steve’s hands are shaking and diana’s like THIS INDICATES FEAR and stops so steve loops the lasso around his wrist, and she touches it and he puts his hand over hers and looks her in the eye and is like “i’m a little afraid you’ll break me, but also, i’m in awe of you, and i want to um. have…relations…do this. now”


	2. I Know Your Name (Black Panther)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuri knows N'Jobu's true name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a story about Zuri-as-James, going undercover with Prince N'Jobu, hiding his knowledge of his true identity while using it to get ever closer to this fascinating and lonely man, and also about being from a tropical country in a non-tropical part of the US. (The street scenes of Wakandan food and city life reminded me so much of my childhood summers in Jamaica.) But it became clear to me that this story needed much more work than I could fairly give it to have any chance of being good enough to be worthy of the source material.

all notes, really (I deleted what text I had in a fit of pique, and then forgot I had)

N’Jobu/Zuri

Zuri lies in bed looking at N’Jobu. Wants to tell him he knows his name, that his own isn’t James. His horribly good luck in finding him a grieving widower (wife died of a hospital-caught infection) with a strangely quiet , observant little boy. Inveigled himself into crew of desperate men working both sides of the law Into N’Jobu’s bed. Wants to call him “my prince” not “big guy”, “my liege,” not “hey man” Listens to snatches of Wakakndan that N  
Jobu’s teaching N’Jadaka, doesn’t let on about that either. Wishes he could tell N’Jobu, “I know your name.”

 

Bit about American apples and insipid oranges, vs the luminous fruits of home


	3. High Untrespassed Sanctity of Space (Cassini spacecraft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Cassini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant for Yuletide 2017. A couple of other stories pretty much nailed everything I wanted to say here.

High Untrespassed Sanctity of Space. (Edit down)

Divider:

o0o 

_Translated from the binary by several NASA staffers._

 

I am Cassini. Born of curiosity, named for a scholar, built by humans to journey where they cannot, I carry Hugyens cradled in my hold as I soar towards a shining planet. What better purpose could I have been made for than this?

o0o 

Earth flyby / practice for a satellite’s advance with her planet — not a cirlcle, not an ellipse, much more beautiful and complex

 

The distances between planets are vast. Nothing to interstellar space, but I’m not Voyager. Passing the time looking forward, looking backwards, looking at the slowly shifting stars. then came the moment when Earth is featureless blue, the Moon smooth silver, and the space ahead where Saturn would eventually be.

o0o 

I am Cassini. I have journeyed far. I have discovered, I have learned, I have taught. And now I have become one with my beloved, dissolving in shining fire in her sky. What better fate could I have than that? 


End file.
